marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Berhert
The Attack on Berhert was a successful ambush on the Guardians of the Galaxy undertaken by Yondu Udonta's faction of Ravagers, acting on orders from the Sovereign. Background assigns the Yondu Ravager Clan to capture the Guardians of the Galaxy]] When Stakar Ogord discovered that Yondu Udonta had been involved in child trafficking, thus violating the Ravagers Code, the Yondu Ravager Clan was exiled. They went on Contraxia to have some good time, and after Ogord and Udonta argued about the latter's exile, Udonta and his men were approached by the Sovereign High Priestess Ayesha, who offered to pay the Ravagers a million units for the capture of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who had stolen highly valuable Anulax Batteries from the Sovereign. Udonta and his Ravagers tracked down the Milano on the planet Berhert, where the Guardians had crashed following the Escape from the Sovereign Fleet. While Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer and Gamora left Berhert with Ego, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and the captive Nebula remained on the planet. Attack fall into Rocket Raccoon's traps]] The Ravagers landed on the planet Berhert were they approached a destroyed Milano that was playing music loudly. Little did they know that it was a diversion devised by Rocket Raccoon, sitting in a tree, to lead the Ravagers into his traps. A few Ravagers were knocked out by some needles that were shot at them when a button was activated while the rest were launched into the air and hit the ground constantly by Rocket. Rocket then planted some electric mines on the Ravagers heads and shocked them all. 's fin is destroyed by Nebula]] Eventually, Rocket ran out of traps to use and was cornered by Brahl and another Ravager who he defeated with his bare hands and knocked them out. However, Yondu Udonta eventually joined the hunt and sent his Yaka Arrow, stopping it right in front of Rocket's head. After explaining the motive of their presence, Udonta decided to not capture Rocket but take the stolen Anulax Batteries and sell them, infuriating other Ravagers as it would not pay as big as the reward offered by Ayesha for the Guardians of the Galaxy. Taserface, unhappy with Udonta's leadership, then turned on his captain, saying he has gone soft. The Ravagers argued for a bit until they got into a standoff which was quickly ended by Nebula who shot off Udonta's Yaka Arrow Controller, knocking him out.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Aftermath , Rocket Raccoon, and Groot are captured by Taserface]] Following the attack, a mutiny erupted in the Yondu Ravager Clan. Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Yondu Udonta were brought back onto the Eclector, where they were strapped to chairs and humiliated by the clan while all the Ravagers having remained on Udonta's side were dropped into open space, killing them. Rocket and Udonta would later be imprisoned in the Eclector while Nebula, now free again, left the Eclector to find and exact revenge on her sister Gamora. References Category:Events